Secrets
by n4na
Summary: Hey, kau tahu? Aku punya sebuah rahasia. Ini adalah rahasia tentang aku, dan kamu. epilogue: a revealed secret. full 3rd POV. COMPLETE. mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, apa kau tahu?_

_Cinta itu ternyata bisa datang kapan saja._

_Ketika kau senang, sedih, bahkan pada saat marah._

_Memang, semuanya itu terjadi secara tidak terduga._

_Begitu juga dengan kisah cintaku._

_Tapi, mungkin rahasia ini akan kusimpan sendiri._

_Ya …_

_Rahasia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh siapapun._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini adalah rahasia kecil diantara kau … dan aku …._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**A Little Secret**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**Gaje Overload, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, OOC tingkat akut, rated T for save**

**Warning: Alur mundur, minim dialog. Bagi yang merasa akan bosan membaca fic ini silahkan tekan tombol back.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti kataku tadi, cinta itu bisa datang secara tiba-tiba.

Kini aku sedang berlari diantara kerumunan lautan manusia yang semakin menjejalku, seakan memberikan rintangan tanpa ampun padaku. Namun aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Berbekal postur tubuh yang kecil dan langsing−atau bisa kau bilang kurus−aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari kerumunan manusia yang amat sangat ganas itu.

Namun belum sempat aku bernafas lega, tiba-tiba tubuhku sudah melayang begitu saja. Dibarengi dengan jatuhnya kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi kupegang erat dan bunyi benturan tas di tanah yang masih sedikit bersalju itu, mengingat ini adalah akhir musim dingin. Aku pun langsung membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depanku terburu-buru. Dan di depan mataku kudapati sebuah tangan yang terbungkus dengan mantel berwarna hitam dan sarung tangan berwarna senada tengah mengulurkan padaku tumpukan kertas yang berada ditangannya.

Aku langsung mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhku, mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan hatinya untuk membantuku memunguti kertas itu sebelum terinjak−bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi dapat robek−karena injakan orang-orang yang sedaritadi berlalu lalang di sekitar sini. Lelaki di depanku ini menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun, lalu berjalan membelakangiku yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

Walau sekilas saja, aku langsung jatuh hati pada sesosok lelaki asing yang menolongku, dan dengan mudahnya aku dapat mengingat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat dingin dan kaku itu.

Tapi, kenapa dibalik wajahnya yang dingin iris berwarna hazelnya menyiratkan kesedihan? Dan kenapa organ di dalam dadaku berdenyut sakit saat melihat sorot mata itu?

Dan pada detik berikutnya, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jatuh cinta pada sesosok lelaki yang bahkan baru aku kenal kurang lebih selama 3 menit yang lalu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahku yang baru.

Ya, hari ini aku telah menjadi salah satu siswi di Konoha High, sebuah sekolah satu-satunya yang berada di kota kecil ini. Meskipun kota ini kecil, aku sangat nyaman tinggal di sini. Karena kota ini menyimpan sejuta keindahan yang tidak orang-orang luar tahu, sehingga membuat kota ini selalu terlihat tenang dan damai.

Aku menghirup udara yang memang mengelilingi diriku. Kini aku telah mengenakan seragam sailor khas sekolah itu, atasan putih dan rok berwarna keabuan yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut. Aku menggunakan pita berwarna merah pada kerah seragam sailorku. Yak, penampilanku kini sudah benar-benar rapi. Rambut merah muda sepanjang hampir mencapai dadaku ini kugerai begitu saja, membiarkan semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang senada dengan pepohonan sakura yang tumbuh rimbun disepanjang perjalananku menuju sekolah.

Aku kini tersenyum pada diriku sendiri sambil terus berjalan, berharap bahwa hal-hal yang menyenangkan akan terjadi di masa SMA ku ini.

.

.

Kini aku terduduk gugup pada salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam aula pertemuan sekolah itu yang bisa terbilang lumayan besar. Banyak wajah yang tidak asing bagiku, namun aku tidak mengenalnya. Karena aku memang tidak begitu akrab dengan banyak orang semasa SMPku, sementara teman-teman baikku kebanyakan meneruskan sekolah keluar kota, membuatku merasa amat asing di sini.

Namun bukan salah mereka jika mereka harus pergi dari kota ini. Selama mereka dapat menggapai cita-cita dan kebahagiaan mereka, ditempat mana pun sepertinya bukan masalah, 'kan?

Kini aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku merasa sekaligus gugup saat ini. Bangga saat namaku dipanggil dan disebut dengan peraih peringkat satu dalam tes masuk sekolah ini, sekaligus gugup karena kini ratusan pasang mata menatap pada satu arah. Padaku tentu saja. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisku, hingga akhirnya aku berdiri di atas podium yang telah disediakan di atas panggung. Aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu kuhembuskan. Dan rasa gugup pun menguar begitu saja dari dadaku.

Ketika aku selesai melakukan pidato singkat ini, aku mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dari 'calon' teman-teman baruku, diiringi dengan guru-guru yang bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya mereka puas dengan pidato yang kubawakan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, kemudian berjalan kembali ketempat dudukku. Namun belum sempat aku turun dari panggung, aku dapat melihat helaian rambut merah dengan mata hazel yang berada di antara kerumunan manusia dengan pakaian yang sama.

Untuk sesaat aku merasakan waktu terhenti. Dan dapat kurasakan jantungku kini berdetak lebih cepat dari detakan normal.

Kini aku percaya bahwa takdir itu benar-benar ada.

.

.

Kini aku terduduk di kelasku yang baru. Saat aku memasuki ruangan kelas itu, aku dapat melihat banyak orang-orang yang mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan teman baru. Aku pun menghela nafasku. Meskipun aku memang memiliki kelebihan pada otakku, tapi tetap saja itu tidak dapat mengubahku menjadi seorang yang berani. Aku meremas ujung rokku perlahan dan menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang berada dalam benakku.

Ini adalah langkah baru. Ya, aku harus berani!

Kini aku mendudukkan diriku di atas salah satu kursi di kelas yang kutempati. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekiling ruang kelas baruku. Dan kini aku dapat merasakan kedua pupil mataku yang melebar karena terkejut, melihat sesosok lelaki yang telah menghantui pikiranku. Ya, si lelaki baik hati dengan rambut sewarna merah darah dan iris berwarna hazel yang hangat. Lelaki itu duduk di ujung kelas, dekat dengan jendela. Kurasakan jantungku kini berdetak cepat kembali, dan aku yakin pasti saat ini rona merah telah menghiasi kedua pipiku.

Yeah, kurasa takdir memang sedang berada dipihakku.

.

.

Kini sudah sebulan aku bersekolah di Konoha High. Dan aku pun sudah mempunyai teman! Yang pertama bernama Yamanaka Ino yang super bawel, dan yang kedua adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang super pemalu. Aku senang berteman mereka, karena mereka begitu baik dan hangat. Oh ya, mereka juga tahu sepertinya aku mempunyai 'sedikit' ketertarikan pada si anak berambut merah yang kini kuketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori. Tapi tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang suka mencari teman atau gebetan, Sasori itu kesannya tertutup. Malah kadang dapat kulihat beberapa bekas luka di kulitnya, dan ia seringkali membolos sekolah.

Dari yang kudengar dari teman-teman seangkatannya saat SMP, Sasori memang seorang anak berandalan. Ia memang sering berkelahi dan sering membuat keributan. Selain itu, para guru juga memang sudah menyerah padanya saat SMP. Tapi entah ada keajaiban apa Sasori dapat lulus, walaupun dengan nilai yang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Dan entah bagaimana juga, Sasori dapat lulus pada ujian masuk Konoha High. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

Meskipun aku mendengar banyak pembicaraan buruk tentang lelaki yang kini sedang sibuk menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela di sampingnya, entah kenapa aku tidak percaya sama sekali. Bukannya aku dibutakan oleh cinta. _Hell, I'm not a lovesick! Tapi _tatapan mata lelaki itu ... Ya, tatapan mata yang tak pernah kulupakan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Tatapan mata yang menggambarkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

.

.

Meskipun ini adalah musim semi, tidak berarti hujan akan turun. Kala itu aku sedang merasa amat bosan saat mendengar pelajaran Hatake-sensei. Bukannya aku sok pintar, tapi yang ia ajarkan itu sudah aku pelajari dan aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Dari pada aku tidur dan akan berakibat mempermalukan diriku sendiri di kelas, aku lebih baik mengamati sekelilingku.

Ah, tentu saja yang mataku ingin lihat terlebih dahulu adalah sosok Akasuna Sasori yang kini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas mejanya. Aku dapat merasakan senyum terbentuk dari bibirku. Walaupun wajahnya penuh bekas luka, namun ia tetap tampan. Ia adalah tetap si tuan baik hati yang aku sayangi.

Blush.

Kini aku yakin wajahku kembali memerah mengucapkan kata terakhir dalam benakku.

Sayang?

Ya, sepertinya aku telah menyayanginya. Tapi tidak aneh 'kan menyayangi seseorang tanpa alasan?

Bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi, membuat teman-teman sekelasku bersorak kegirangan dan membuat Akasuna Sasori langsung terbangun dari mimpi singkatnya. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tak perlu kujawab kalian pasti tahu kenapa. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku kembali memanas. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi seorang _stalker _yang mengerikan.

"Hei Sakura-_chan,_ pulang bersama?"

Suara Ino langsung memecahkan konsentrasiku mengamati si lelaki berambut merah yang kini akan beranjak dari bangkunya. Di samping Ino telah ada Hinata yang telah membereskan tasnya sedari tadi. Aku pun langsung mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Tentu."

Kini aku, Ino dan Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang sembari mengganti sepatu sekolah kami dengan sepatu biasa yang kami simpan dalam rak sepatu sekolah. Namun pandanganku pun teralihkan ketika kedua iris mataku mendapati sosok lelaki berambut semerah darah yang telah aku kenal sejak sebulan yang lalu kini sedang menerjang derasnya hujan. Kini aku merasakan perasaan sedih sekaligus khawatir pada lelaki itu. Berbagai pertanyaan kini muncul dibenakku.

Apakah ia tidak memiliki payung? Bagaimana dengan luka-lukanya yang masih baru itu? Apa tidak perih? Dan bagaimana kalau ia sakit karena kehujanan?

"Sakura?"

Lamunanku pun langsung tersadarkan ketika aku mendengar suara Hinata. Aku menoleh padanya dan mendapati Hinata dan Ino yang tengah tersenyum padaku, dengan rona merah yang kujamin sudah menjalari kedua pipiku. Tidak perlu diberitahu pun mereka pasti tahu aku sedang melihat ke arah mana.

"Y−ya … Ayo pulang." Aku langsung membuka payungku dan berjalan menerobos ribuan tetes air yang bertubi-tubi jatuh dari atas bumi itu, disusul oleh teman-teman baruku yang dengan cepatnya dapat menyusulku. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, wajahku terus memerah menghadapi terpaan berbagai godaan yang dilayangkan oleh kedua temanku ini.

_Peringatan keras: jangan melihat ke arah Sasori saat sedang berada di dekat Ino dan Hinata._

.

.

Kini aku sedang kembali ke kelas pada jam makan siang sendirian. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena berkat si gadis berambut blonde pucat bernama Ino Yamanaka−yang dengan tenaga supernya−berhasil menyeretku dengan paksa ke atap sekolah tanpa sempat membawa kotak makanku.

Saat aku membuka pintu kelasku, aku dapat melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut semerah darah yang sedang tertidur dengan kedua tangan yang menopang wajahnya di atas meja. Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku, mencoba berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kini aku telah berada di mejaku, dan dengan sangat hati-hati aku mengambil kotak makan yang berada di dalam laci mejaku.

Dan setelah mengambilnya, aku pun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelasku sambil terus melihat ke arah si lelaki berambut merah yang masih tertidur itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku. Dan kurasa mulai saat itu aku sudah membulatkan tekatku.

Aku akan membuatnya merasa senang!

.

.

Pagi ini aku sedang menikmati susu hangat di gelasku sambil menonton acara tv yang tengah disimak oleh otou-sanku. 'Oh, ramalan cuaca,' batinku. Dan membaca kata 'ramalan cuaca' sukses menyita perhatianku sepenuhnya ke layar televisi.

_Hari ini akan turun hujan yang cukup lebat di daerah E. Karena itu sebaiknya sediakan payung atau jas hujan selama anda bepergian._

Ting!

Otakku langsung bekerja dan memutar memori lama di dalamnya, menampilkan adegan Sasori yang menerobos hujan tanpa payung. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menonton acara ramalan cuaca? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak membawa payung? Batinku terus berkecamuk sementara aku melihat langit yang cukup cerah di balik jendela rumahku. Yosh, sudah kuputuskan kalau begitu!

Aku segera berangkat ke sekolah setelah berpamitan kepada otou-san dan ibu menuju stasiun kereta. Yah, karena jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah cukup jauh sehingga aku harus menggunakan kereta agar lebih cepat. Aku langsung membeli tiket kereta dengan terburu-buru ketika kedua mataku mendapati kereta yang ingin aku naiki baru saja tiba di stasiun.

Dengan langkah super cepat, aku langsung berlari menuju pintu kereta dan hup! Aku pun berhasil masuk. Sepertinya ada sedikit gunanya aku tidak membolos pelajaran olahraga! Dan aku pun segera mencari tempat duduk di gerbong yang kini sedang kutempati. Ah, kelihatannya aku beruntung mendapati kereta ini sepi. Aku pun langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong dan menikmati perjalanan singkatku dengan kereta.

.

.

"Semuanya 550 yen."

Yak, dan sebuah payung berwarna biru kehitaman kini berada ditanganku. Jangan tanya untuk siapa, karena aku yakin kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Aku dapat merasakan pergerakan bibirku yang semakin lama semakin mengembang sembari melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki menuju sekolah. Bento sudah ada, dan payung pun sudah dibeli. Haaaah, kuharap ini bisa membantunya. Yah, walaupun ini tidak sebanding, tapi kuharap ia dapat merasa senang.

Kini aku sudah sampai dikelasku dan kelas si lelaki baik hati. Sip, belum ada orang di kelas! Aku diam-diam meletakkan kotak makan di laci meja Sasori dengan secarik pesan di atasnya. Kalian mau tahu apa? Itu ra-ha-si-a, hehehe. Dan payung pun masih berada di dalam tasku. Oh, bukannya aku lupa atau apa. Aku akan meletakkannya diam-diam di rak sepatu Sasori saat lelaki itu sudah datang. Dia 'kan sering membolos sekolah dan suka datang terlambat. Ah, semoga ia datang sehingga bekal makananku jadi tidak sia-sia.

Untuk saat ini aku harap waktu dapat berjalan lebih cepat!

.

.

Bel jam makan siang pun telah berbunyi! Akhirnya istirahat. Aku melirik ke arah meja Sasori yang ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Untunglah dia datang, kalau tidak bisa sia-sia makanan buatanku! Aku pun segera berjalan keluar bersama Ino dan Hinata. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar ikut mereka menuju atap, aku pun menyempatkan diri mengamati pergerakan Sasori yang kini sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Ah, dia mengintip laci mejanya! Ino dan Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang kulakukan memilih untuk menuju atap sekolah terlebih dahulu sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang aneh. Biar saja! Aku 'kan penasaran~

Oke, kembali ke Sasori. Aku melihat ia membaca pesanku sekilas. Dia diam. Dan memasukkan kotak makanan itu ke dalam laci mejanya dan mengambil posisi tidur. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak akan memakan makanan buatanku. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang hanya ditempati si lelaki baik hati menuju atap sekolah. Dan entah kenapa, nafsu makanku seakan menguap begitu saja.

.

.

Kini bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi, memecahkan keheningan yang melanda kelas kami karena penghuni-penghuninya yang sedang mengerjakan ulangan matematika. Sebagian besar dari kami menggerutu kesal. _Well _tidak termasuk diriku karena aku yakin aku dapat mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan guru matematika kami yang terkenal _killer _itu. Ahem, bukannya aku sombong ya, tapi soal-soal itu memang mudah kok, setidaknya itu menurutku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak sombong!

Aku, Ino dan Hinata kini sedang berjalan menuju loker sepatu kami. Oh, dan hujan memang benar-benar turun. Sesuai dugaanku! Untung saja aku sudah meletakkan payung yang kubeli di loker Sasori. Hmm, apa ia akan memakainya ya?

Dan baru saja kupikirkan, sejumput rambut berwarna kemerahan tertangkap oleh kedua manik mataku. Aku langsung berlari kecil dan bersembunyi di balik deretan loker Sasori tanpa perlu repot-repot berpamitan pada kedua sahabat baikku itu. Lelaki itu membuka loker sepatunya, mengambil sepatu yang berada di dalamnya dan menggantinya dengan yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Oh tunggu dulu. Dia … dia mengambil payungnya!

Aku dapat melihat ia memperhatikan payung itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun! Dan ia tetap tidak mengubah posisi awalnya. Sasori terus memandangi payung ditangannya. Dan Sasori pun menutup loker sepatunya, berjalan menuju deraian air hujan yang menyambutnya.

Namun, kali ini Sasori tidak menerjang ribuan air itu sendirian, ia telah ditemani oleh sebuah payung berwarna biru gelap di atas kepalanya.

Hangat.

Hal itu yang pertama kali aku rasakan saat aku melihat punggungnya mulai menjauh. Hangat di hatiku dan juga dikedua mataku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa hangat dan bahagia terus memenuhi hatiku. Bahkan rasanya sekarang begitu sesak saking bahagianya. Tak tahu kenapa, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Dan tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Segera kuusap jejak-jejak air mataku. Pandanganku kini teralih pada iris berwarna lavender yang hangat.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura."

Dapat kurasakan senyum terkembang dari bibirku dan kepalaku pun mengangguk tanpa perlu aku perintahkan. Dapat kulihat raut wajah kebingungan yang muncul dari kedua wajah sahabatku, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ingin menanyakannya kenapa. Dan kini aku pun menerjang hujan bersama kedua temanku.

Ya, tidak perlu orang lain tahu. Ini cukup menjadi rahasia kecil diantara kau … dan aku …

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang pentingnya gizi bagi tubuh kita. Kalian akan dibagi dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang."

Sorakan dan suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam kelas X-3 yang kini sedang sibuk memilih pasangan mereka dalam tugas kelompok, sedangkan sang guru kini sedang menulis materi untuk setiap kelompok. Pandangan mataku sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang kini sedang tertidur di atas mejanya. Wajahnya menghadap meja, dan bahunya naik turun dengan konstan.

"Psst, Sakura-chan, kau sekelompok dengannya saja!"

Dapat kurasakan kedua bahuku tergejolak kaget ketika suara yang amat kukenal menggema pada dinding telingaku. Aku langsung menengok ke arah suara. Dan benar saja, kudapati Ino kini sedang _nyengir _sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"A … Aku tidak bisa Ino … Kau tahu 'kan, aku menatapnya langsung saja sudah sangat malu …" ucapku miris. Ino dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck. Sakura, kalau kau begini terus, bagaimana bisa kau mendekatinya? Apa kau betah selamanya menatap lelaki itu dari jauh?"

Rasa ragu pun mulai menjalari benakku. Aku menggigit bibirku pelan. _Well, _mungkin agak kuat, karena kini dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang amis dan aneh merangsang indra pengecapku yang sedari tadi belum merasakan apapun, mengingat saat ini belum jam makan siang. Kuremas ujung rok ku perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Ya ampun, sekarang aku bahkan merasa rasa maluku lebih parah dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga!

"I−Ino …"

"Haruno-_san_, apa kau sudah mendapatkan teman kelompokmu?"

Kepalaku pun langsung menegak dan menatap langsung ke arah Yuuhi-_sensei _yang kelihatannya telah selesai menuliskan materi diskusi di papan tulis. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, Yuuhi-_sensei_."

"Begitukah?" aku dapat melihat kini Yuuhi_-sensei_ tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok satu-satunya yang tengah tertidur dalam kelas. Jangan bilang kalau …

"Haruno-_san_, kau kupasangkan dengan … Akasuna-_san_. Sebaiknya kau bangunkan dia." Ujar Yuuhi-_sensei_ lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menulis materi lain di atas papan tulis.

Aku, dipasangkan dengan Sasori?

Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?

Aku mencubit lenganku sedikit kencang. Oke, ini memang bukan mimpi. Aku menengok ke arah Ino dan Hinata yang kini telah duduk berdua. Sepertinya mereka sengaja membiarkanku tidak dapat kelompok sehingga aku harus terjebak dengan Sasori. Dan kali ini mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada kedua sahabatku yang amat mengesalkan ini. Aku memulutkan 'terima kasih' pada mereka, dan mereka pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Aku dapat melihat Hinata memulutkan 'selamat berjuang' saat aku mengambil peralatan tulisku, membuat senyumku semakin melebar.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke arah meja Sasori. Dapat kurasakan pandangan teman-temanku yang seakan menusuk kulitku. Mereka memberikan tatapan iba dan kasihan padaku. Cih,_ kayak _aku akan mati hari ini saja!

Perlahan, kusentuh bahu Sasori untuk pertama kalinya. Yang pertama kali kurasakan adalah kehangatan, dan jantungku kini berdebar lebih cepat. Kugigit bibirku pelan. Aku merasa ragu untuk membangunkannya. Tapi tatapan Yuuhi-sensei pun kini menghujam kulitku juga, membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Dengan agak ragu, kuguncangkan bahu Sasori sejenak, dan tatapan teman-teman sekelasku tak lepas dari kami berdua. Apakah mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan lain?

Oke, tidak ada respon.

Kucoba untuk mengguncang bahu Sasori lebih kuat. Dan kali ini berhasil. Dapat kurasakan nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar ke punggung tanganku. Lelaki itu, Sasori, kini telah membuka matanya. Iris hazelnya menatapku dingin, dan giginya bergemeletuk−pertanda ia sedang kesal.

Aku menelan ludahku, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dalam diriku. Dapat kurasakan detak jantungku kini semakin menggila, dan organ yang sebesar genggaman tangan itu kini mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuhku dengan terlalu cepat. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat kini menjalari kedua pipiku.

Memalukan!

"Ermm, Sasori-_san_, apa aku bisa duduk di sebelahmu? I−itu … Yuuhi-_sensei _…"

"Hn."

Satu kata itu berhasil menghipnotisku, membuatku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali. Mungkin bagi kalian ini memang aneh, namun kata-kata yang kudengar itu membuatku bahagia. Ia tidak pernah berbicara denganku sebelumnya!

"Kau mau duduk tidak?"

Dan kesadaranku langsung kembali saat aku mendengar Sasori mengeluarkan kembali suaranya. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan mendapati ia sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mendengus kesal. Langsung kududukkan diriku di atas kursi yang terdapat di depannya. Kugeserkan kursi itu sehingga aku bisa duduk berhadapan dengannya. Buku-buku serta alat tulis yang semula berada dalam tanganku kini berada di atas mejanya.

Aku pun membuka buku tulisku, mulai menorehkan tinta berwarna hitam ke atas kertas putih yang kini sedang kupegang. Meskipun aku menunduk, aku dapat melihat jelas apa yang Sasori lakukan di depanku. Ia menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Senyuman pun tak dapat kutahan lagi. Sasori benar-benar manis. Sungguh.

"Aku tidak berniat dalam kerja kelompok ini jadi−"

"Tak apa, lakukan saja apa yang kau suka."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan aku dapat kembali melihat alisnya yang dinaikkan sebelah serta ekspresi kebingungannya. Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang kupikirkan saja kok.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak suka mengerjakan tugas. Kau saja yang mengerjakan."

Kata-kata Sasori berhasil membuat suara tawa lepas dari mulutku. Aku dapat melihat Sasori kembali menaikkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." ujarku lalu berdeham sejenak. "Tapi kau jangan tidur ya, bisa-bisa Yuuhi-_sensei_ memarahiku karena membiarkanmu tidur sehingga aku harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri."

Kini aku pun berkutat dengan lembaran tugasku, menuliskan materi yang harus didiskusikan. Yah, walaupun aku mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Asalkan aku bisa terus bersama Sasori, bagiku ini sudah cukup.

Tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu. Kini aku telah berada dikelas dua. Setelah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ulangan lebih dari seminggu, akhirnya usahaku berhasil. Dengan hasil terbaik tentu saja.

Ahem.

Dan kau mau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia? Bukan bukan, bukan nilaiku yang memuaskan itu. ini ada hubungannya dengan kau−tahu−siapa.

Yup, Akasuna Sasori.

Dia naik kelas juga! Yeah, walaupun ia sering membolos, tapi nilainya ternyata cukup membantunya. Dari isu yang kudengar di ruang guru ( aku tidak menguping tentu saja. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat aku sedang berbincang dengan Namikaze-_sensei_, wali kelasku ), Sasori berhasil naik kelas dengan nilai pas-pasan. Setidaknya ia naik kelas.

Kini aku sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman yang penuh sesak dengan anak-anak baru. Tapi karena posisiku sebagai senior, maka anak-anak baru itu menyingkir untuk membiarkan aku lewat. Fufufu. Dan pandangan mataku kualihkan pada kertas-kertas yang menempel di sana. Kira-kira dikelas mana ya aku akan ditempatkan?

Ah, itu dia! Aku menemukan namaku, di atas nama Akasuna Sasori. Tunggu, tadi apa? Akasuna Sasori? Aku sekelas dengannya?!

"YEEEESS!"

Refleks aku langsung berteriak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dan saat aku selesai, aku mendapati anak-anak baru itu kini sedang menatapku dengan wajah yang aneh, bahkan ada yang tertawa! Aku langsung berdeham, lalu dengan cepat aku langsung berlari meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu.

Jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana rasanya bersorak-sorak kegirangan di hari pertama masuk sekolah dengan orang-orang yang melihatmu. Yang jelas, terlalu memalukan hingga tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata!

Dan sekarang aku tengah berjalan menuju kelasku yang baru, XI-1. Dan saat aku membuka pintu kelas itu, aku mendapati Ino dan Hinata yang tengah berbincang-bincang di sana. Wow, dan aku juga sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatku? Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan!

"Ohayou, Hinata-_chan_, Ino _pig_!" sapaku kepada kedua sahabatku yang kini langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku memberikan cengiran khasku pada mereka.

"Ya ampun, kita satu kelas Sakura-_chan_? Ah, rasanya senang sekali~" aku dan Hinata pun langsung berpelukan. Ehem, jangan berpikir macam-macam ya.

"Masuk-masuk langsung memanggilku _pig. _Dasar jidat." Maki Ino kesal. Aku langsung mendengus sebal. Tapi aku tahu ia hanya bercanda. Ayolah, tidak mungkin 'kan Ino akan marah karena masalah sepele?

"Sepertinya kau sedang datang bulan, eh? Pagi-pagi sudah bermuka masam begitu," godaku sambil menyolek lengannya jahil. Ino mendengus kesal, namun senyum terkembang dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Sok tahu sekali kau." Ujarnya. "Oh ya, sudah tahu sang pangeran Sasori sekelas dengan kita juga?"

Aku dapat merasakan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahku. Perlahan, kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Aku kini dapat mendengar suara tawa meluncur dari si pemilik suara. Pasti Hinata.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu sampai memerah Sakura-_chan." _dan kini giliran Ino yang tertawa. Menyebalkan.

"Uuuggh, jangan menggodaku." kataku sambil menggerutu. Tapi percuma saja, karena mereka tetap tertawa sambil menepuk pundakku. Mereka memang tidak ada matinya, deh!

Kelas pun sudah masuk. Kelas baru kami telah dipenuhi oleh teman-teman kami. Tidak ada yang berubah sepertinya, karena aku mengenal wajah teman-teman sekelasku saat masih kelas satu. Setidaknya syukurlah pihak sekolah tidak memindahkan kami ke kelas yang berbeda. Kalau iya? Ugh, pasti akan sangat menyebalkan!

Dan kini pandangan mataku teralih pada sosok lelaki berambut merah disampingku yang tengah tertidur di atas meja. Pagi ini ia datang tepat waktu, lalu langsung duduk disampingku dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur di atas meja tanpa repot-repot melepaskan sweater dan tas selempangnya terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan tidak menyapaku.

Apa ia tidak mengingat namaku ya?

Ah, bahkan ia tidak pernah menanyakannya padaku.

Sejak peristiwa kerja kelompok itu, aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Sasori. Dan soal bekal beserta payung itu terus berlanjut. Oh, dia kelihatannya sangat menyukai masakanku! Ia bahkan membalas pesan yang kutuliskan setiap kali aku memberikan bekal makanan padanya. Ya, aku sengaja menyisipkan pesan di sana. Setidaknya jika aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya secara langsung, aku bisa berbicara melalui surat kecil itu padanya.

Tapi, ia tak pernah menanyakan siapa diriku pada kertas itu.

Ah, namun itu tidak masalah. Asalkan aku masih bisa melihatnya … Walaupun dari jarak jauh sekalipun, aku merasa amat senang.

Tapi kenapa malah pedih yang kurasakan?

.

.

"Oke, keadaan aman."

Tenang, meskipun aku berbicara sendiri aku tidak gila kok! Kini aku sedang mengendap-endap menuju atap sekolah. Entah kenapa, hari ini rasanya malas sekali mengikuti pelajaran. Bukannya apa, ketidakhadiran Sasori hari ini membuatku kehilangan semangat. Padahal aku sudah membuat bekal spesial untuknya!

Kuputuskan aku akan memakan makanan ini sendiri. Lagipula Ino dan Hinata pasti akan mencurigaiku kalau mereka melihatku membawa dua bento ke sekolah.

Pintu atap kini sudah berada di depan mataku. Dengan agak ragu, kupegang kenop pintu itu dan kuputar.

Cklek!

Ah, ternyata tidak terkunci! Aku pun langsung membuka lebar pintu atap itu. dan di depan mataku tersajikan pemandangan yang tidak aku duga! Rambut merah itu, seragam yang hanya terkancing dibagian bawahnya, serta celana yang sobek dibagian ujungnya …

Di depan pagar kawat atap kini terlihat seorang Akasuna Sasori dengan tas yang masih berada di pundaknya kini tengah tertidur. Kedua iris hazelnya tertutup. Angin sepoi sesekali berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Namun bukannya bangun, Sasori−alih-alih menikmati udara musim semi yang terus menerpanya−tetap terbuai bunga mimpinya.

Aku menelan ludahku sesaat. Haruskan aku berada di sini?

Aku berjalan mendekat menuju laki-laki yang tengah terlelap itu. Dengan agak ragu, aku berjongkok di dekatnya. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya sedekat ini saat ia tertidur. Walaupun aku sering melihatnya tertidur, tapi tetap saja ini berbeda! Kalau di kelas aku hanya dapat melihat rambutnya, dan kalau sekarang aku dapat melihat wajahnya!

Wajahnya ketika tertidur terlihat damai sekali, seperti anak kecil yang amat manis. Aku dapat merasakan aliran darahku kini berpusat pada wajahku. Perlahan, aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya yang pucat itu. dan mataku pun menemukan bekas luka yang tertutup oleh anak rambut itu. apa ia habis berkelahi?

Aku merogoh saku rok ku, dan senyum kembali terkembang dibibirku saat aku menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Aku langsung mengeluarkan tanganku dari sana, dan mendapati apa yang aku cari berada ditanganku; plester luka!

Aku membuka bungkusan plester itu perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara. Setelah terbuka, aku pun menempelkan plester itu perlahan pada luka Sasori. Aku pun beranjak dari posisi berjongkokku dan meletakkan kotak bento yang sebelumnya berada pada genggamanku disamping tubuh Sasori. Dan dengan langkah yang hati-hati aku berjalan menuju pintu atap, meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang berada dalam alam mimpinya.

Aku pun berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan senang. Yeah, walaupun nanti aku akan diomeli oleh Mitarashi-_sensei _karena ketelatanku masuk ke kelasnya yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal itu. dan sekarang kurasa inilah saatnya bagiku untuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk meredam kemarahan _sensei_ku yang satu ini.

.

.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang terakhir kini telah berterbangan melintasi langit biru, dan dalam waktu singkat udara yang sebelumnya masih sejuk kini berganti dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang tumbuh secara serempak diiringi oleh udara yang mulai menghangat. Namun tak terasa juga, dedaunan yang sebelumnya hijau, bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya berwarna-warni kini telah berubah menjadi warna kecoklatan yang kelam. Daun-daun dan kelopak-kelopak itu kini mulai berguguran, diiringi oleh hembusan angin yang dirasakan kini seperti menusuk-nusuk tulang. Ya, musim gugur telah tiba. Dan seiringnya waktu, benda padat berwarna putih bersih kini mulai menghujani bumi secara serentak. Menyelimuti pohon-pohon dan tanah yang telanjang, membuat mereka tertutupi hampir sepenuhnya oleh si benda berwarna putih dan dingin itu.

Ya, musim salju telah tiba.

Kini aku tengah melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat, menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang memang sudah sepi itu, mengingat kegiatan belajar telah selesai kira-kira dua setengan jam yang lalu. Aku terus berlari hingga pandanganku menemukan papan tanda 'XI-1' di atas pintu-pintu kelas yang masih terbuka itu, menandakan petugas sekolah belum menutup sekolah.

Saat aku memijakkan kakiku di depan pintu kelas, kudapati sesosok lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan sedang tertidur pulas di atas mejanya.

Tunggu, bukannya seharusnya ia pulang? Tapi kenapa ia masih tertidur dikelas?

Dengan keberanian yang telah kukumpulkan, aku melangkahkan kakiku sehati-hati mungkin ke dalam kelas, takut membangunkan lelaki yang sedang terlelap itu. aku melirik ke arah laci mejanya. Ternyata kotak makan itu masih berada di sana. Sekarang aku harus memutar otakku. Bagaimana caranya mengambil kotak makan itu tanpa ketahuan?

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan. Oke, Sakura. Rileks, kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Kubulatkan tekadku dalam hati. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku menjulurkan tanganku ke dalam laci meja Sasori, dan hup! Aku dapat! Aku pun kembali dengan sangat hati-hati mengeluarkan tanganku dari sana, dengan kotak bento yang sudah berada dalam genggaman.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku beberapa langkah, dengan tatapan mataku yang tidak lepas dari sosok yang masih tertidur di depanku ini. Mendadak, rasa sakit kembali menjalari dadaku. Ribuan pertanyaan pun kini muncul di benakku.

_Kenapa ia masih tertidur di sini?_

_Kenapa ia tidak pulang?_

_Apakah tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya di rumah?_

Ting!

Aku menggigit bibirku sekilas ketika pertanyaan terakhir itu muncul dalam otakku. Apa benar yang kupikirkan itu? Apakah Sasori merasa sangat kesepian sehingga ia tidak kembali ke rumahnya dan memilih menjadi seorang berandalan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Tidak mungkin begitu. Yeah, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Sakura!

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kelas yang masih terbuka. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku membalikkan tubuhku−memandangi sosok yang tengah tertidur itu dari jauh.

Rasa sakit dapat kurasakan kembali menjalari dadaku.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah si sumber suara. Gerakan tanganku pun terhenti, dan seulas senyum mengejek kuberikan pada manusia disampingku ini.

"Ini namanya merajut, Hinata-_chan~_ Ya ampun, saking gugupnya karena hari ini kau akan berkencan dengan Naruto-_san _membuatotakmu jadi buntu ya?"

Rona merah pun kini menjalari kedua pipi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, membuatku mengikik lalu aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku, merajut. Hinata pun duduk di depan kursiku.

"Sa−Sakura-_chan, _terkadang kau bisa sama menyebalkannya seperti Ino-_chan."_ Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Habis rasanya menyenangkan menggodamu, Hinata-_chan." _Ujarku tanpa perlu menghentikan kegiatan merajutku.

"Itu pasti untuk Akasuna-_san, _iya 'kan?" ujar Hinata dengan suara yang pelan sambil menyenggol lenganku. Mau tidak mau aku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Uuughh, Hinata-_chan, _hampir saja jarumnya menusuk jariku." dengusku, membuatnya tertawa kecil. Kadang Hinata yang manis pun bisa jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan Ino. Omong-omong, dimana ya Ino?

"Hey, Hinata-_chan, _kau tahu dimana Ino?" tanyaku. Dan dibalas oleh gendikan bahu oleh Hinata. Sepertinya ia juga tidak tahu. Aku pun membalas gendikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda, sementara Hinata mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone yang berada ditangannya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Ino pun datang, sukses mengganggu pagiku yang amat tenang ini.

.

.

Malam natal pun tiba!

Dan disinilah aku, berada diantara kerumunan manusia yang tengah memenuhi pusat kota, dimana kerumunan manusia itu didominasi oleh pasangan yang sedang kencang di malam natal. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku membeli bungkus kado dari siang saja! Tapi berhubung syal yang aku buat saat itu masih belum jadi, terpaksa baru sekarang aku bisa membungkus syal itu.

Aku merasa begitu terbuang jadinya di malam natal. Rasanya iri sekali melihat pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bermesraan di dekatku. Bagaimana dengan kencan Ino dan Hinata ya? Semoga berjalan dengan lancar.

Aku terus berjalan berlawanan arus dengan orang-orang yang berada di depanku. Sesekali aku didorong dan digencet, namun aku sdikit beruntung karena ukuran badanku yang kecil sehingga aku tidak terlalu sering tergencet.

Aku berjalan melewati taman, yah sekedar untuk menghemat waktu, karena kalau aku lewat jalan biasa aku bisa telat 10 menit untuk sampai ke rumah. Lagipula taman ini masih terang sehingga aku tidak perlu takut lewat taman ini.

Saat aku berjalan, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan pandanganku tak lama kemudian langsung terpaku pada sesosok lelaki yang tengah berbaring di bangku taman. Orang itu bodoh sekali! _Masa_ dalam keadaan sedingin ini ia malah tidur di kursi taman dengan santainya? Dasar gila!

Aku mendekati sosok itu, dan mendapati sesosok lelaki gila itu memiliki rambut kemerahan. Warna merah itu langsung membuatku berlari ke sana. Apakah lelaki itu Sasori?

"Ah!"

Aku tidak dapat menahan suaraku ketika aku mendapati sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas kursi itu adalah sosok yang amat kukenal! Tubuhnya lebam, penuh dengan luka-luka memar dan sayatan. Dan jejak-jejak darah masih terlihat dari sudut bibir dan hidung lelaki itu. Aku langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu aku simpan dalam saku jaketku, lalu dengan perlahan kuhapus bekas darah dan luka yang terdapat ditubuhnya. Aku dapat melihat Sasori menyerngit dalam ketidaksadarannya, membuatku harus lebih berhati-hati untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas luka pada tubuhnya.

Dan tanganku tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit Sasori. Ya ampun, dingin sekali! Kupegang mantelnya. Sepertinya mantel tebal itu basah karena terkena salju yang mencair. Aku pun langsung memutar otakku. Ah, aku punya ide!

Kurobek bungkusan yang berada ditanganku, memperlihatkan syal yang tebal berwarna merah gelap dibaliknya. Dan aku pun membuka mantel dan sweater yang kukenakan. Sweater itu kukenakan pada tubuh Sasori dengan hati-hati. Namun sepertinya Sasori terlalu lelah sehingga ia tidak bangun. Dan syukurlah sweater itu muat, karena memang sweaterku itu berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhku. Aku pun melilitkan syal itu pada tubuhnya, lalu aku memakaikan mantelku pada tubuhnya. Mantelnya terlihat kekecilan, namun setidaknya lebih baik dari pada tidak memakainya sama sekali.

Dengan kekuatan yang ada, aku mengangkat tubuh Sasori perlahan, melingkarkan tangannya pada pundakku dan menyeret tubuhnya menuju tempat lain. Kemana pun itu asalkan ketempat yang lebih hangat!

Aku pun kini tengah duduk disebuah kedai kopi terdekat yang bisa kumasuki, mengingat Sasori cukup berat sehingga tenagaku langsung terkuras habis hanya untuk menyeretnya. Dan sipemilik toko yang baik hati itu pun meminjamkan selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuh Sasori yang membeku, serta mengompres kening Sasori dengan kain yang sudah direndam dengan air hangat.

Aku melirik ke arah handphoneku. Celaka, sudah jam 9!

Aku pun langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku, dan segera menghampiri sipemilik yang sedang menyeduh kopi hangat.

"Paman, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan berikan apapun yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya kalau dia sudah bangun. Aku akan kemari besok atau dua hari lagi." ujarku. "Oh, dan jangan biarkan dia membayarnya. Bilang saja semuanya sudah dibayarkan, dan jangan beritahu lelaki itu tentang ciri-ciriku ya?" aku langsung membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada pemilik toko di depanku. Dan sebelum lelaki itu dapat berbicara, aku langsung berlari keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

Bahkan aku lupa mengambil sweater dan mantelku yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Dan keesokan harinya aku langsung demam tinggi karena terlalu lama berada diluar dalam cuaca yang amat dingin.

.

.

"Sakura, otou-_san_ ingin bicara."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju ke asal suara yang sedang menyesapi kopi paginya di depanku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Apa yang otou-_san_ ingin bicarakan?"

Hening. Bahkan okaa-_san_ yang sedari tadi sibuk memasak langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kami. Apa _sih _yang sebenarnya otou-_san _ingin bicarakan?

"Sakura … Kau tahu 'kan pekerjaan otou-_san _itu sangat sibuk, bahkan otou-_san_ jadi jarang berada di rumah karena pekerjaan otou-_san_." Aku mengangguk perlahan, tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara. Aku ingin mendengar pembicaraan otou-_san _hingga selesai.

"Jadi, bulan depan kita akan pindah. Selain agar ayah dapat lebih mudah mengurus pekerjaan ayah, kita akan hidup ditempat yang lebih berkembang dari Konoha. Bagaimana, kau setuju 'kan Sakura?"

Pikiranku langsung kosong mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut otou-_san._ Pindah? Jika aku pindah, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata lagi, tidak bisa bermain-main dengan mereka, tidak bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama lagi.

Dan yang terpenting …

Bagaimana dengan Sasori?

.

.

"Apa? Kau akan pindah Sakura-_chan?!"_ pekikan Ino di pagi hari itu sukses memekakkan telingaku. Aku dan Hinata langsung menutup telinga kami ketika mendengar suara Ino yang amat kencang itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah liburan musim dingin kami, dan tepat seminggu sejak percakapan terakhirku dengan otou-_san _yang membahas tentang kepindahan itu. Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya … Aku … Aku tidak mau berpisah. Padahal aku sudah betah di sini …" air mata kini mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku, dan kehangatan pun kurasakan ketika Hinata dan Ino memelukku perlahan.

Aku … masih belum sanggup berpisah.

.

.

Aku kini tengah menatap lelaki berambut kemerahan yang seperti biasanya tengah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Wajah lelaki itu terhalang oleh tangannya, dan bahunya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Melihatnya saja membuat hatiku hangat dan sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan tanpa bisa kutahan, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan itu pun akhirnya tiba.

Kini aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu keberangkatan bandara. Kaa-_san _dan tou -_san _sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam pesawat. Aku saling berpamitan dengan teman-teman sekelasku dan Namikaze-_sensei, _wali kelasku. Aku merasa sangat terharu, karena meskipun mereka tidak terlalu dekat denganku, mereka semua mau menyisihkan waktu mereka untuk sekedar mengantarku ke bandara.

Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki teman-teman sebaik mereka.

"Ingat jidat, jangan lupa sms kalau sudah sampai di sana! Awas saja kalau tidak!" Ino memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil menganggukkan kepala berulang-ulang.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk main ke sini kapan-kapan Sakura-_chan, _kami akan selalu menunggumu di Konoha." Dan kini Hinata ikut memelukku. Aku pun balas memeluk Hinata. Dan air mata pun kini jatuh dari kedua mataku.

"Pasti … Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian semua …" ujarku lirih. Ino dan Hinata kini melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat ke sana, pesawatnya akan lepas landas 'kan sebentar lagi?" ujar Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya … Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa semuanya. Bertemu dan mengenal kalian selama dua tahun ini membuatku amat senang. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat lagi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." ujarku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. Saat aku mengangkat tubuhku, aku dapat melihat sosok berambut kemerahan yang berdiri agak jauh dari rombongan teman-temanku. Senyum kini dapat kurasakan tengan terkembang dibibirku.

Aku berpelukan dengan teman-temanku, dan dengan _sensei _kami yang hangat dan baik hati tentu saja. Namun Sasori tidak berjalan mendekat. Ia hanya memandangi kami dari jauh. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun seperti ini saja tidak apa, karena dengan kedatangannya sudah membuatku amat senang.

.

.

Aku mendudukkan bokongku pada kursi berwarna beludru yang nyaman dan empuk ini. Dan setelah itu aku memasangkan _seatbelt_ yang berada dikursiku, melingkari tubuhku. Tou-_san_ kini tengah membaca majalah yang disediakan oleh pesawat, sedangkan kaa-_san _menengok ke arahku. Beliau memberikan kepadaku senyumannya yang lembut, lalu mengusap kepalaku perlahan.

"Kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu suatu saat nanti, Sakura-_chan."_

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan membalas senyum yang diberikan oleh kaa -_san_ku. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela pesawat yang kebetulan berada disampingku. Langit terlihat lebih cerah, dan dapat kudengar suara pramugari yang terdengar dari mikrofon pesawat.

'Pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Harap pasang sabuk pengaman anda.'

Bunyi deru mesin pesawat kini mulai terdengar, menandakan pesawat akan siap lepas landas. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Apakah aku terlalu terlambat untuk menghentikan semuanya?

Dan pesawat yang kunaiki pun kini mulai bergerak, maju hingga pada akhirnya benda mati dengan sayap itu kini terangkat dari tanah, menuju langit yang tak terhingga luasnya itu.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih telah membiarkanku merasakan cinta …_

_Walaupun hanya sebentar, namun rasanya amat menyenangkan._

_Namun aku baru menyadari kebodohanku sendiri_

−_yang baru menyadari jika aku belum mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu._

_Yeah, aku memang takut terluka._

_Tapi berpisah denganmu seperti ini ternyata jauh lebih sakit dari yang kukira._

_Hei, apakah sekarang kau sudah mengetahui namaku?_

_Apa kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku dalam duniamu yang hitam putih itu?_

_Kau tahu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu membuatku sangat bahagia._

_Walaupun kau tidak mengetahuinya …_

_Dan aku akan selalu memendam kenangan ini dalam-dalam …_

_Menjadi rahasia kecil diantara kau, dan aku …_

_Dan bila memang takdir menghendaki kita bersama,_

−_biarkan rahasia kecil ini terungkap dengan sendirinya._

.

.

.

_Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupku._

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

hey semuanyaaa~ author balik dengan fic SasoSaku ( abis saya paling demen sama pair ini sih, hihihi :p )

hmm. jamin deh kayaknya banyak typos disini, ud d priksa sih. tapi kalo kalian nemu lagi komen aja ya :) dan maap kalo kinda rushed, gatau kenapa otak saya tiba-tiba ngeblank. ya sudah deh akhirnya begini. tapi emng endingnya mau begini sih hehehe.

oh ya, jgn lupa review ya~ saran, kritik, flame diterima kok. asalkan yg konkrit dan konstruktif ya~

saya sih pengen bikin fic ini pake Sasori POV. kyknya mnarik gitu ya. kalo pengen direview disini aja. makin banyak yg mau bakal bkin saya makin smangat buat mewujudkan POV nya Sasori~ :3

dan fic ini notes dan omakenya agak sedikit berbeda dari yg awal. dikarenakan aku mnghapus file yg lama dan aku ga edit di ms. word aku. ulang lagi deh, pfft.

oke itu aja. akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca fic saya ini. see you on another story guys :DDD

* * *

**Omake**

'Hey, kalau nanti aku pergi apakah kau akan merindukanku?'

Aku tahu aku sudah gila. Tapi hey, aku 'kan juga ingin mengetahui perasaannya padaku. Dan lagipula, kami sebentar lagi tidak akan dapat bertemu lagi, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku bertanya.

Aku memandangi kertas kecil berisi pesan yang bertorehkan tulisan tanganku. Aku menelan ludahku perlahan. Dengan segala keberanian yang ada, kubalikkan kertas yang berada ditanganku. Mataku terbelalak mendapati pesan yang berada dibaliknya.

'Mungkin.'

Hanya satu kata saja, dan hal itu sudah membuatku senang.

Ya, mungkin ...

Senyum kembali terkembang dari bibirku.

Mungkin suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Really the Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ketika aku terpuruk sendiri dalam duniaku_

_Kau hadir_

_Memberikan sejuta warna baru untukku._

_Hey_

_Aku memang tidak mengenalmu,_

_Tapi maukah kau di sini selamanya, bersamaku?_

_Bersama mewarnai monokrom hitam dan putihku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**An Another Secret**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**Gaje Overload, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, OOC tingkat akut, rated T for save**

**Warning: Alur mundur, minim dialog. Bagi yang merasa akan bosan membaca fic ini silahkan tekan tombol back.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitam dan putih, itulah yang selalu aku lihat.

Salju terus jatuh menghiasi duniaku. Salju yang berwarna putih, kontras sekali dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berwarna hitam putih itu. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri kerumunan hitam putih itu, membuarkan tubuhku bertabrakan dengan mereka. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku. Dan dapat kurasakan uap nafas menguap dari lubang hidungku.

Dingin, beku.

Seperti itulah yang menggambarkan perasaanku.

Sejak kaa-_san _menikah dengan lelaki lain sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, hidupku berubah drastis. Tidak ada ibuku yang dulu, yang selalu mengutamakan dan menemaniku di saat-saat sulit. Kini aku hidup bersama seorang 'ayah' yang bahkan sangat asing dalam hidupku.

Kalian boleh bilang aku cengeng atau bagaimana, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah ibuku, satu-satunya orang yang memperjuangkanku disaat sosok ayah yang tak pernah kulihat mati-matian membuangku jauh-jauh.

Ya, aku adalah anak haram, itulah yang kerabat-kerabatku katakan padaku.

Namun aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Asalkan aku memiliki kaa-_san _dalam hidupku, maka semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang beliau sudah tidak ada. Beliau kini telah berada di atas sana.

Warna yang satu-satunya ada dalam hidupku telah hilang, membiarkan aku terjebak sendirian dalam monokrom hitam dan putih ini.

Pandangan mataku pun teralihkan ketika aku melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda, terjongkok di depanku. Sosok itu tengah memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di tanah yang bersalju. Dan entah ada dorongan apa, tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Dapat kulihat tangan yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan itu bergetar. Sepertinya kedinginan, eh?

Aku pun menyerahkan kertas yang berada ditanganku kepadanya. Dan seketika itulah pandangan kami bertemu. Bola matanya, berwarna hijau seperti batu emerald. Untuk sesaat aku tertegun melihat bola mata itu.

"−sekali lagi, _arigatou._ Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kertas-kertas ini seandainya saja anda tidak membantu saya." gadis berambut merah itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan berlalu, meninggalkan gadis aneh itu.

Tapi tunggu …

Kenapa ia tidak berwarna hitam dan putih seperti yang lainnya?

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Konoha High. Setelah mengikuti ujian saringan dengan nilai pas-pasan ( apa peduliku? Setidaknya aku bisa tetap melanjutkan sekolah tanpa perlu keluar kota, ) aku pun bisa menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini. Persetan dengan prefek yang mengomentari penampilanku−yang ia katakan sangat urakan. Memang dia siapa? Ayahku?

Bahkan ayah tiriku saja tak pernah peduli denganku. Ia lebih peduli pada putranya yang lain.

Aku berjalan menuju auditorium sekolah. _Well, _tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya. Ikuti saja rombongan anak baru yang memakai pita berwarna merah di sisi kiri dadanya. Berbicara tentang pita bodoh itu, aku bahkan lupa untuk mengenakannya. Ah apa peduliku? Aku ke sini untuk ke sekolah 'kok, bukan untuk mengenakan aksesoris-aksesoris bodoh semacam itu.

Aku pun akhirnya dapat memasuki auditorium sekolah ini−setelah diceramahi oleh para senior yang melihatku tidak mengenakan pita yang mereka sediakan. Aku bahkan meninggalkan mereka ketika mereka masih asyik berceramah ria. Aku yakin mereka pasti kesal sekali!

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu keluar, agar aku tidak perlu berdesakan dengan anak-anak lainnya. Aku menutup mulutku yang tengah menguap lebar, lalu aku memposisikan diriku dalam posisi tidur yang nyaman. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku pun terbawa oleh mimpiku sendiri.

Mimpi yang lain dengan warna yang sama.

Aku terbangun ketika aku mendengar suara gaduh seperti tepukan tangan yang amat keras. Dengan kesal aku membuka mataku, lalu meregangkan badan dan tanganku serta menguap lebar.

"Uuunggh."

Aku mendapati sosok-sosok hitam putih itu memperhatikan kegiatanku dengan tatapan mencela. Cih, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Pandanganku teralih pada podium besar yang berada jauh di depan.

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana. Memang kurang kelihatan, namun aku masih mengingat sosok berwarna itu. Rambut merah muda, namun bola matanya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Entah kenapa, pandangan mataku tidak terlepas dari sosok berwarna itu. Sosok itu turun dari podium. Ah, ia menghentikan gerakannya sekilas. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, namun aku dapat merasakan pandangan matanya itu tertuju padaku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk di tempatnya yang memang jauh dari tempat dudukku.

Pertanyaan yang sama pun kembali melintas dibenakku saat aku melihat sosoknya.

Kenapa hanya sosoknya yang tidak berwarna hitam putih?

.

.

Aku melirik ke arah papan pengumuman, sekedar untuk melihat kelasku dimana. Ah, dapat kulihat beberapa anak yang kukenal di SMP. Tapi aku tidak peduli, toh aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Setelah menemukan namaku di salah satu yang tertempel di sana, aku berjalan menerobos kerumunan hitam putih yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di kelas yang kutuju, X-3. Dengan malas aku membuka pintu kelas itu dan langsung menempati sebuah meja yang berada di ujung kelasku, dengan posisi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. _Spot _favoritku.

Dengan asal aku menggantungkan tas selempangku pada pegangan kursi, lalu bersiap mengambil posisi tidur. Rasanya hari ini aku merasa amatlah sangat mengantuk.

.

.

"Jangan lari kau bajingan!"

Segerombolan lelaki dengan berbagai macam senjata ditangannya terus mengejarku dengan hawa membunuh yang amat sangat terasa. Cih, mana ada orang yang akan berhenti berlari kalau mereka tahu mereka tengah berhadapan dengan musuh yang memegang senjata? Hanya orang tolol yang melakukan hal seperti itu!

Dengan stamina yang masih bugar, aku terus berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit di penjuru kota. Berlari, menghindar, melompat. Apapun itu asalkan aku dapat meloloskan diri dari orang-orang gila itu. Namun aku suka melakukan hal ini. Aku suka sekali berlari. Panggil aku pengecut, dan aku tidak peduli Berlari membuatku merasa seakan-akan perasaanku ini dibiarkan lepas.

Seakan-akan beban dalam pundakku terangkat begitu saja.

Lajuku terhenti ketika di depanku terdapat tembok besar yang menghalangi jalanku. Sial, sepertinya mereka sengaja menjebakku. Tapi jangan sebut aku Akasuna Sasori jika aku tidak dapat melawan mereka. Aku langsung menyambar pipa air yang terdapat di sana beserta tutup tong sampah. Dan tak lama kemudian orang-orang yang mengejarku pun datang dengan seringai yang nampak jelas diwajahnya. Aku pun membalas seringai mereka.

"Sepertinya tikus pengganggu kita ini terjebak, eh?" ujar seorang pria berbadan besar dengan tongkat baseball yang teracung ditangannya. Seringaiku semakin terkembang.

"Yeah, kelihatannya begitu," ucapku dengan nada meremehkan.

Dan tanpa dapat kuelak lagi aku langsung dikerumuni oleh pria-pria tak sayang nyawa yang bersiap untuk membunuhku. Aku menyeringai semakin lebar.

Jangan panggil aku Akasuna Sasori jika aku tidak dapat menghabisi mereka semua.

_Akasuna, the red sand. _Merah karena darah yang berceceran dan memandikan sosoknya.

.

.

Aku tiba di rumah dengan luka yang menggoresi sekujur tubuhku dan pakaian yang kini robek di beberapa bagian. Rasa ngilu sedikit kurasakan di daerah pipiku yang kini terlihat sedikit biru.

Cih, aku tidak mengira kalau lelaki tolol itu membawa pasukan sebanyak itu.

Jangan salahkan aku yang bersikap sok berani karena melawan segerombolan preman-preman bodoh itu sendirian. Mereka sendiri yang tidak sayang nyawa karena berani melawanku.

Seringai pun kembali muncul dari bibirku.

Bagaimana ya kabar mereka di rumah sakit? Atau di neraka?

Polisi langsung menyerbu kami dan menghentikan 'perang' kecil yang terjadi di antara kami. Dan aku pun dapat lolos dengan mudah setelah memanjat tembok yang menghalangi gerak lariku tadi. Dan bersyukur sekali polisi-polisi itu tidak melihat wajahku, bahkan tidak menyadari ketidakberadaanku karena sibuk mengurusi pria-pria yang kini telah terluka parah berkat ulahku. Dan aku yakin setelah itu mobil-mobil polisi dan ambulans langsung mendatangi lokasi kejadian dan membawa preman-preman bodoh itu pergi.

Mereka memang pantas menerimanya. Salahkan diri mereka sendiri yang mengganggu ketenanganku.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang berada di dalam kamarku. Pukul 2 pagi. Heh, masih ada 6 jam lagi hingga bel sekolah berbunyi. Apa aku membolos saja? Rasanya ke sekolah pun aku malas. Dan luka-luka yang berada disekujur tubuhku ini rasanya memaksaku untuk mengistirahatkan diriku seharian.

Kalian tidak tahu seberapa lelahnya tubuhku menghadapi semuanya ini. Sangat lelah.

.

.

Aku pun kembali bersekolah setelah seminggu membolos. Setelah menghadapi ceramah dari guru kedisplinan−entah siapa namanya−panjang lebar dan mendapat detensi sepulang sekolah, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan beruntungnya bagiku pelajaran belum dimulai, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menutup telingaku untuk mendengar ceramah guru-guru lain. Cukup satu saja untuk pagi hari ini.

Dengan santai aku memasuki ruang kelas itu. Aku dapat merasakan perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padaku, lalu mereka mulai berbisik. Hah! _Busybodies! _Hanya bisa berbicara tentang kejelekan orang lain, sok sibuk dengan urusan orang lain. Memang kalian _ga _punya kehidupan sendiri? Dasar manusia-manusia aneh.

Dan aku dengan cueknya mengabaikan perhatian spesial mereka semua, lalu duduk ke tempat dudukku seperti biasanya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menempati tempat ini selama aku tidak ada, huh?

Baguslah. Karena kalau ada dari mereka yang menempati kursi ini, akan kupastikan mereka akan melayang ke rumah sakit!

Pandanganku pun teralihkan ketika aku melihat sosok berwarna merah muda itu diantara monokromku. Tunggu, jadi selama ini ia sekelas denganku? Ini benar-benar aneh.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian bel pun berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Orang-orang dikelasku kini berseliweran ke sana kemari. Dengan panik mereka menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Aku dengan santainya meletakkan kedua tanganku ke atas meja, dengan kepalaku yang menyusul kemudian. Akibat berkelahi semalam, aku jadi kurang tidur.

Dan rasa kantuk sedikit demi sedikit menguasai tubuhku, membiarkan aku terlelap dalam bunga tidur.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun. Dan hal itu membuat rasa kantukku semakin besar karena hawa hujan yang amat sejuk sedari tadi menerpa tubuhku. Duduk di dekat jendela dengan keadaan jendela yang terbuka kelihatannya berefek kurang bagus untukku. Toh, apa peduliku? Tanpa mengikuti pelajaran pun aku bisa tetap naik kelas. Walaupun aku terlihat bodoh dan berandalan, terkadang aku masih menyempatkan diriku untuk belajar di rumah. Mereka saja yang mengecapku sebagai anak tidak benar tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

Dengan malas kulipat kedua tanganku ke atas meja, lalu mempersiapkan posisi tidur seperti biasa. Perutku yang sedari tadi berkeroncong ria masih protes meminta untuk diisi makanan. Tapi masa bodo lah. Aku sedang tidak bawa uang! Lagipula dengan tidur, aku dapat melupakan rasa lapar yang melanda perutku.

Dan tak berapa lama dapat kurasakan kantuk kini menyerang kedua kelopak mataku. Dan tak perlu kulawan, aku membiarkan mataku terpejam, menikmati alunan Hatake-_sensei _yang sibuk berceloteh dan dinginnya angin yang menerpa tubuhku.

.

.

Aku kembali terbangun untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang. Ah, akhirnya. Aku langsung mengacak-acak rambutku dan menguap lebar. Langsung kusambar tas selempang yang sedaritadi tergantung tak berdaya pada pegangan kursiku. Kulirik jendela di sampingku. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. 'Sepertinya akan banjir,' pikirku. Untung saja hari ini aku tidak mengenakan sepatu baruku. Mungkin aku akan mengenakannya musim gugur nanti. Kalau kugunakan saat musim panas nanti malah cepat kotor.

Ah peduli amat. Memang ada yang memperhatikan sepatuku kotor apa tidak? Mereka melirik sedikit padaku saja sudah langsung kuberi hadiah berupa _deathglare _andalanku.

Aku tersenyum senang ketika membayangkan muka ketakutan mereka.

Aku pun berjalan menuju loker sepatuku. Sesampainya di sana aku langsung mengambil sepatuku yang berada disana, menggantinya dengan yang sebelumnya kukenakan dan menyimpannya ke dalam loker di depanku. Sejenak aku melihat warna merah muda yang melintas di dekat lokerku. Ah, sepertinya si gadis aneh itu tengah berjalan bersama teman-teman hitam putihnya juga.

Aku pun kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Dan langsung aku berlari kecil, menerjang air hujan yang kelihatannya telah siap untuk membasahiku. Aku mengangkat tas selempangku, melindungi kepalaku agar cepat kering. Dapat kurasakan perih disekitar kulitku yang masih terdapat luka-luka baru di sana. Namun kuabaikan rasa sakit itu. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku. Yeah, tidak enak bukan basah-basahan dengan luka yang masih menganga?

.

.

Oh, dan esoknya aku mengalami kejadian yang amat sangat aneh.

Pagi ini aku datang ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku harus bersekolah, namun aku masih tidak berkelahi tentu saja. Sejak aku mengetahui bahwa si gadis berambut merah jambu itu sekelas denganku, semangatku kembali timbul begitu saja. Aneh memang, mengingat kami bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol. Oh, mungkin pernah. Namun saat itu ialah yang tidak berhenti mengoceh sedangkan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Saat itu jam istirahat dan kelas sudah sepi, mengingat anak-anak lain sudah berhamburan menuju kantin. Aku sendiri sedang berada di kelas. Tidak, bukan karena aku _bokek_ sehingga aku tidak bisa makan siang, ini karena aku memang sudah sarapan tadi pagi. Aku memang jarang makan, dan aku muak harus makan makanan yang harus dibeli.

Aku merindukan masakan ibuku.

Ayah tiriku memang jarang berada di rumah, dan saudara tiriku memang banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Tapi ia pun membeli makanan diluar, karena memang dia tidak bisa memasak. Sedangkan aku? Jangan kalian tanya. Aku memang jarang pulang, aku juga jarang makan. Makan pun kalau memang aku benar-benar lapar. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak kurus-kurus juga.

Nah, di sinilah anehnya.

Saat aku sedang mengambil posisi tidur, aku teringat akan _headset_ku yang tertinggal di bawah laci mejaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku pun bangun dari posisiku dan mengintip laci mejaku. Alih-alih _headset _yang kutemukan di sana, ada sebuah kotak bento yang diletakkan di laci mejaku. Setahuku kemarin kotak ini tidak ada di sana.

Dengan agak ragu kuambil bento itu. Di atasnya ada secarik pesan. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

'_Hai. Hmm, begini, aku melihatmu jarang makan saat istirahat. Jadi, apa kau berkenan untuk memakannya? Aku tidak menaruh racun kok di dalamnya. Oh ya, karena aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu, aku hanya memasak seadanya. Dimakan ya.'_

Tidak ada nama, ataupun inisial.

Hangat.

Hal itu yang pertama kali aku rasakan. Rasa hangat memenuhi hatiku yang kurasa sudah lama membeku. Aku menelan ludahku sejenak. Apa aku pantas memakannya? Bahkan aku saja tidak mengenal orang ini, tapi kenapa orang ini peduli padaku?

Aku meletakkan kembali kotak makan itu ke dalam laci, lalu langsung mengambil posisi tidur. Namun sekeras apapun aku berusaha, bayangan bento itu terus menghantui pikiranku, membuatku jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Aaarrgghh!

Dengan kesal langsung kusambar kotak bento yang sebelumnya berada di laci mejaku dan membuka tutup kotaknya dengan kesal.

Yang pertama kali kulihat di sana adalah nasi dengan potongan yakiniku, lalu telur dadar gulung dan tumis brokoli dengan udang. Dengan agak ragu kuambil sumpit yang ada di dalam bento, menyumpitkan potongan yakiniku dalam mulutku.

Enak …

Betapa aku merindukan rasa masakan rumah …

Dan aku pun tanpa ragu lagi langsung memakan makanan yang ada di depanku hingga habis. Benar-benar enak, sungguh. Dan setelah makan aku langsung bergegas ke kantin untuk membeli minuman. Aku pun menenggak air dari botol plastik itu hingga tandas. Dan benar saja, perutku sekarang jadi sakit karena langsung berlari sehabis makan.

Sesuatu yang hangat kembali menjalari dadaku. Entah kenapa, rasanya hatiku bergejolak. Sudah lama sekali aku merasakan hal seperti ini.

Aku kembali berjalan ke kelas. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung menuju ke mejaku dan merapikan bento yang isinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan pandanganku pun teralihkan pada secarik kertas yang sedari tadi setia menunggu untuk disentuh. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Oh, pesan singkat itu.

Aku memandangi pesan itu. mengamatinya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tanpa sadar, tanganku merogoh kantung tasku, mengambil benda berwarna hitam dengan tutupnya. Aku membuka tutup itu dan menyentuhkan ujung benda itu di atas kertas, membentuk guratan-guratan tulisan dengan tinta.

'_Aku suka makanan apapun. Tapi aku sedang ingin makan kare.'_

_._

_._

Nah, itu adalah keanehan yang pertama, kau mau tahu apa yang kedua?

Jadi, saat jam pelajaran akhir hujan mulai turun. Dan sialnya aku memang tidak membawa payung. Bukannya aku tidak punya payung, aku selalu lupa membawa payungku. Dan kalau beli? Untuk apa aku beli kalau payung saja aku banyak di rumah!

Sesekali aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang amat mengganggu mataku ini dan memandangi kertas ulangan matematikaku yang hanya terisi sedikit semenjak tadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, pada akhirnya aku dikalahkan juga oleh rasa kantukku. Aku pun akhirnya tertidur di atas meja dengan kertas ulangan yang sedikit basah ketika bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Dengan cuek aku pun mengumpulkan kertas itu, dengan mata si guru killer yang melihat jejak air di atas kertas ulangan yang kukumpulkan.

Aku pun langsung mengambil satu-satunya alat tulis yang ada di mejaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung tasku. Kemudian aku menyelempangkan tas itu di bahuku dan berjalan keluar kelas, berdesak-desakan dengan anak-anak lain tentu saja.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana setelah berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari pintu kelas. Aku pun lanjut berjalan menuju loker sepatuku seperti biasa.

Sesampainya di sana aku langsung melepas sepatu sekolah dengan cepat dan menggantinya dengan sepatuku yang berada di dalam loker. Namun saat aku akan meletakkan sepatu sekolah ke dalamnya, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berada di dalam lokerku. Bukan sepatu sekolah, sesuatu yang lain.

Aku mengambil benda itu dengan agak ragu. Mataku langsung membulat lebar melihat sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru gelap yang berada ditanganku. Dan secarik kertas pun berada di sana. Aku mengambil kertas itu. Guratan tulisan yang sama seperti yang terdapat pada bento itu tadi siang.

'_Dipakai ya payungnya. Semoga berguna ^^'_

Aku menatap payung itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara senang, sedih dan haru. Lalu aku menatap daerah luar sekolah yang memang saat itu sedang hujan deras. Aku pun menutup loker sepatuku, lalu melipat kertas pada tanganku dan memasukkannya dalam saku kemejaku. Aku berjalan dari sana, lalu membuka payung lipat itu dan membiarkan payung itu melindungi kepala dan tubuhku dari derasnya hujaman air hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

Dan tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis terkembang dari bibirku.

.

.

Dan pada hari berikutnya aku kembali menemukan kotak bento yang sama di bawah laci mejaku. Yang berbeda, terdapat dua botol minum juga disana, berisi air mineral dan jus apel. Saat aku membuka bento itu, aku menemukan nasi putih dengan tempura, dan kotak bento lain yang berisi kare ayam dengan kentang dan wortel. Dan kembali aku mendapati secarik pesan singkat di sana.

'_Aku tidak tahu kau suka kare apa. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kau suka pedas atau tidak. Tapi semoga kau suka makanannya. Oh ya, jusnya diminum ya! ^^'_

Mungkin sejak saat itu duniaku mulai berwarna. Ya, tidak monokrom seperti dulu lagi.

Terkadang sosok itu membuatkan bento dengan berbagai jenis sayur, dan kadang ia juga memberikan sebungkus _cookies _dan camilan lainnya. Ia pun sering membuatkan jus untukku, kadang susu.

Seperti menemukan sosok ibu.

Dan dapat kusadari aku pun mulai sering tersenyum dan rajin ke sekolah. Walaupun aku memang masih berkelahi dan sering tidur di kelas, tapi aku dapat menyadari perubahan dalam diriku.

Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku bertanya tentang sosok itu melalui pesan singkat itu. Kurasa, membiarkan ia menjadi seorang sosok misterius tidak masalah untukku. Walau memang rasa penasaran itu ada, tapi aku tidak akan bertanya. Tidak sampai ia yang memperlihatkan dirinya padaku.

Untukku, seperti sekarang saja sudah cukup.

.

.

Saat itu aku sedang tidur, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

'Mungkin guru,' pikirku.

Dan guncangan itu pun terhenti, digantikan dengan guncangan yang lebih keras. Oke cukup! Walaupun guru sekalipun, aku tidak peduli! Tak ada orang yang boleh mengganggu waktu tidurku! Dengan kasar langsung kutepis tangan yang mengguncang bahuku sedari tadi. Aku pun langsung mengangkat wajahku dan membuka mataku dengan malas.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sesosok manusia dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, lalu iris berwarna hijau sebatu emerald, dan yang terakhir adalah ekspresi terkejutnya dan tatapan kasihan yang diberikan oleh penghuni kelasku.

Mereka kira aku monster?

"Ermm, Sasori-_san_, apa aku bisa duduk di sebelahmu? I−itu … Yuuhi-_sensei _…"

"Hn."

Ia pun menatapku dengan wajah kaget. Ia bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya? Apa gadis ini sudah gila ya? Apa dia saking kagetnya mendengar jawabanku?

"Kau mau duduk tidak?"

Dengan cepat langsung kupotong lamunan gadis aneh itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu mulai menyibukkan dirinya memutar kursi yang ada di depanku dan dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu ( Ahem. Aku tidak memperhatikannya, sungguh. Itu karena saat kau melihatnya kau pasti akan menyadari ukuran jidatnya yang memang tidak biasa! ) meletakkan alat tulis dan bukunya di atas meja.

Dan gadis itu kini tengah menyibukkan dirinya sendiri mencatat tugas yang dituliskan oleh …. Siapa namanya? Yuuki-_sensei _atau Yuuhi-_sensei? _Ah, terserah. Yang jelas, gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang mencatat di dalam bukunya. Aku dapat melihat senyumannya, walau ia memang menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri. Apa gadis ini benar-benar gila sampai-sampai ia senyam-senyum sendiri?

"Aku tidak berniat dalam kerja kelompok ini jadi−"

"Tak apa, lakukan saja apa yang kau suka."

Ucapan gadis aneh itu berhasil membuatku bingung dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Oke, mungkin aku memang menakutkan bagi banyak orang. Tapi masa gadis ini mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian?

Dan tawa pun meluncur dari bibirnya. Apa yang lucu? Aku kembali menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Kali ini memang benar-benar menakutkan. Kurasa gadis ini sudah tidak−

"Baiklah, baiklah." ujarnya lalu berdeham sejenak. "Tapi kau jangan tidur ya, bisa-bisa Yuuhi-_sensei_ memarahiku karena membiarkanmu tidur sehingga aku harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri."

−waras.

Gadis itu kini kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya ia telah memfokuskan dirinya pada kertas di depannya. Aku pun menopangkan daguku, memperhatikan gadis di depanku yang kini sedang asyik menulis di atas kertas. Aku pun melirik pada bukunya, dan mendapati namanya tertulis disana.

Haruno Sakura.

Jadi, gadis yang pertama kali memberi warna pada dunia monokromku ini bernama Haruno Sakura?

Senyum pun perlahan terkembang dari bibirku.

Pas sekali. Seperti warna rambutnya, merah muda.

Oh, dan ternyata nama guru itu bukan, Yuuki-_sensei −_Yuuhi-_sensei._

.

.

Dan tak terasa waktu pun terus berlalu. Musim semi, ke musim panas, lalu musim gugur, kemudian musim dingin.

Dan kembali pada musim semi lagi.

Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa naik kelas. Walaupun memang aku sering membolos, tapi kelihatannya nilaiku cukup membantu –pas-pasan jika bisa kau bilang. Setidaknya aku tetap naik kelas.

_See_? Tidak selamanya seorang berandalan dan sering bolos itu bodoh!

Aku langsung berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang terdapat di koridor lantai dasar sekolah, dan kelihatannya para adik kelas pun langsung menyingkir menyadari keberadaanku.

'Bagus, sepertinya mereka tahu siapa aku,' pikirku. Aku pun langsung mengedarkan pandanganku pada kertas-kertas yang menempel di sana. Daftar ekskul –ah tidak penting. Aku pun dengan cepat langsung menemukan daftar kelas yang berada di sana. Aku meneliti kertas itu satu persatu, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan namaku di sana. Kelas XI-1 hmm?

Namun yang menarik perhatianku adalah nama yang tertulis di bawah namaku. Haruno Sakura. Jadi, aku sekelas lagi dengannya?

Senyum tipis pun tersungging dari bibirku. Dan dengan itu, aku berlenggang menuju kelasku sembari bersenandung kecil.

Aku pun tiba dalam kelas baruku ketika bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tepat waktu, sepertinya. Dan aku menemukan hampir semua anak yang sama di kelas sebelumnya menjadi teman sekelasku lagi. tapi aku tidak peduli. Dengan santai aku berjalan menuju meja kosong yang terdapat disamping gadis berambut merah muda aneh itu. Sakura Haruno duduk disampingku, eh?

Aku pun berjalan melewati gadis itu yang sedari tadi asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Aku memposisikan tanganku di atas meja lalu merebahkan kepalaku di atasnya. Dan tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk membuka sweaterku dan melepaskan tasku dari pundakku.

Rasanya hari ini aku mengantuk sekali!

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan pemandangan berupa langit biru yang menyambutku ketika aku membuka kedua mataku yang sebelumnya tertutup. Gara-gara semalam berkelahi lagi, aku jadi terlalu lelah dan membolos pelajaran. Kira-kira sudah jam berapa ya sekarang?

Aku pun langsung bangun dari posisi dudukku lalu merentangkan tanganku ke arah langit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur senyenyak ini. Baru saja aku akan berjalan meninggalkan atap mataku menangkap sesuatu yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai di samping kakiku.

Mataku terbelalak mendapati kotak bento yang amat kukenal berada di sana. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa …

Aku meraba-raba pelipisku, sekedar untuk menggaruknya karena bingung. Namun pada detik berikutnya gerakanku terhenti ketika aku mendapati sesuatu dari bahan kain yang agak kasar menempel di sana. Dan mataku sukses dibuat terbelalak lebar untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

Bagaimana bisa …?

Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang hangat kembali menjalari dadaku. Rasanya aneh, bahkan jantungku kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan, kubiarkan tanganku memegangi dada kiriku yang sedari bergemuruh tidak karuan. Dan tanpa sadar, senyum kembali terulas dari bibirku.

Apakah ini perbuatan_nya?_

Perlahan, aku kembali mendudukkan diriku di atas lantai yang dingin itu. Dan tanganku terjulur ke arah kotak bento yang sedari tadi meminta untuk dibuka. Aku meletakkan kotak bento itu di atas pahaku, lalu membuka tutupnya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa duniaku kini amat berwarna. Semua yang terlihat olehku bukanlah hitam dan putih lagi. Semuanya terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

.

Oh, dan saat aku pergi ke toilet aku langsung memeriksa wajahku di cermin. Dan benar saja, pada pelipisku tertempel sebuah plester.

Senyum kembali tersungging dibibirku, dan sedetik kemudian digantikan oleh ekspresi kesal.

Plester itu … Ya, plester itulah yang membuatku kesal!

Tidak, tidak, bukannya aku tidak terima wajahku dihiasi oleh benda lengket itu.

Hanya saja …

Plester itu berwarna _pink! _Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kau bisa melihat gambar seekor kelinci besar di sana!

Pantas saja sepanjang perjalanan, banyak anak-anak yang melirik ke arahku dan menunjuk-nunjuk kepadaku sambil terkikik geli.

Dafuq.

Hancurlah sudah _image-_ku sebagai cowok paling mengerikan satu sekolah.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa agak aneh.

Sejak peristiwa kerja kelompok itu, pandangan mataku tidak pernah lepas dari sosok merah muda itu. Melihatnya tertawa, tersenyum. Ia selalu terlihat ceria. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu hangat.

Kadang aku merasa iri padanya. Ia yang hangat seperti mentari membuatnya dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Dan aku yang dingin seperti es, mana ada yang berani mendekat padaku?

Tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang tidak ingin bergaul. Sejujurnya aku ingin berbaur dengan orang lain. Setidaknya aku ingin menjadi diriku yang lalu seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, sebelum ibuku membawa pria _itu_ dalam hidup kami.

Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan ibuku sendiri.

Aku memang tidak tahu alasan dibalik keputusan beliau. Namun setidaknya menurutku, ia melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin aku tidak memiliki sosok ayah seumur hidupku.

Entah kenapa aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat ketika sosok gadis aneh itu kini sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman-temannya. Tidak, bukannya apa, yang berbeda adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut dengan model yang sangat aneh menurutku−pantat ayam−ikut berpartisipasi dalam kelompok kecil itu.

Setahuku lelaki itu merupakan salah satu lelaki paling popular di sekolah kami. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak tertarik pada lelaki itu. Aku normal, maaf saja.

Entah kenapa aku merasa dadaku sakit saat melihat lelaki itu tengah mengakrabkan dirinya dengan si gadis aneh berambut merah muda itu. Bahkan gadis itu tertawa saat ia mendengar lelaki itu berbicara padanya.

Apa sih bagusnya pria itu dibandingkan aku?

Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku bicarakan?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, dan aku pun langsung memposisikan diriku untuk tidur, sekedar untuk melupakan pemikiran aneh yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Otakku pasti sedang konslet!

.

.

Entah berapa lama sudah kupacu kedua kakiku ini. terus berlari menapaki salju yang kini menyelimuti setiap sudut kota, menghujaniku dengan tumpukan benda berwarna putih dan dingin tersebut.

"Hey, jangan lari kau!"

Tak kuindahkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi kudengar di belakangku. Memangnya siapa yang akan menyerahkan dirimu dengan mudahnya untuk dihajar? Dan aku tidak sebodoh itu! kupaksa otakku untuk bekerja ekstra, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari kejaran orang-orang yang berlari di belakangku.

Dengan lincah kupanjat tembok yang menghalangi jalanku, dan hup! Aku berhasil mendarat dengan selamat setelah langsung melompati tembok yang lumayan tinggi itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Namun baru saja aku akan berlari, kutemui sosok yang tidak asing di depanku. Sosok itu kali ini membawa pasukan yang lebih banyak, dengan senjata di tangan yang lebih bervariasi.

Cih, merepotkan.

"Membawa pasukan yang lebih banyak lagi huh? Tidak kapok setelah kulayangkan kalian semua ke rumah sakit?" ujarku sambil menyeringai. Lelaki yang kurasa adalah pemimpin mereka itu pun balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Justru aku ingin balas dendam. Akan kubuat kau menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat dulu!" dan lelaki bodoh itu pun langsung berlari menerjangku. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, kukeluarkan pisau lipat yang berada dalam saku celanaku sambil menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

DUAAAAAGGHH!

.

.

Dengan susah payah kini aku menyeret tubuhku sendiri menjauh dari lokasi perkelahianku dengan susah payah. Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang basah kini mengucur dari pelipisku, dengan rasa mendengung yang amat sangat di sana. Aku memegangi kepalaku, dan mendapati darah di sana.

Setelah bertarung mati-matian, akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Tapi tentu saja harus dibayar dengan luka yang cukup parah disekujur tubuh. Selain karena aku melawan sendirian dan hampir tanpa senjata, yang aku lawan adalah orang-orang dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dengan senjata yang lebih tajam.

Cih, beraninya keroyokan!

Dan tak lama kemudian aku dapat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi dari dekat. Aku pun langsung memanjat tembok yang tadi kupanjat dengan susah payah, karena tidak ada tempat untuk kakiku berpijak di sana. Dan setelah sedikit memutar otakku, aku pun berhasil memanjat tembok itu dan terjatuh dengan tubuh yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sempit, tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan ketakutan dan ngeri. Yeah, tak ada yang tidak mengenalku di sini. Aku adalah raja di jalanan ini, aku adalah yang memegang kekuasaan paling tinggi di sini.

Dan siapa pun yang macam-macam padaku artinya sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku menopang tubuhku pada tembok terdekat dan terus berjalan. Aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana. Yang jelas, setelah agak lama berjalan aku dapat melihat sebuah kursi di dekatku. Aku pun berjalan menuju kursi itu. pandanganku semakin kabur. Yang aku ingat berikutnya adalah tubuhku menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin pada punggungku yang tertutup mantel dan dunia yang mendadak menjadi gelap.

.

.

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat kini merasuki tubuhku. Perlahan, aku membuka kelopak mataku. Yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah vas yang berisi beberapa kuntum mawar yang masih segar di dalamnya. Dan yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki dengan celemek berwarna hitam sedang mengelap cangkir teh dengan kain berwarna putih.

Aku tidak bodoh. Ini bukan surga.

Tubuhku aku angkat perlahan, membuatku menyerngit kesakitan. Sepertinya lukaku lebih parah dari yang aku perkirakan. Dan laki-laki yang sebelumnya tengah mengelap cangkirnya itu langsung berjalan ke arahku setelah meletakkan cangkir yang ada ditangannya ke meja terdekat.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

_Tentu saja, idiot. Kau kira aku sudah mati apa?_

"Syukurlah. Luka-lukamu benar-benar parah, _bung. _Malam natal kok masih berkelahi? Hahaha, anak muda sekali."

Kata-kata lelaki aneh itu sukses membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan! Sebentar akan aku ambilkan sesuatu untuk kau minum."

Lelaki aneh itu pun langsung meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku pun melirik ke arah jam tangan baruku. _Syukurlah tidak rusak, _batinku. Jarum pendek jam itu kini mendekati angka dua belas, dengan jarum panjang yang menunjuk ke arah angka sebelas.

Aku pingsan selama itukah?

Aku pun melirik ke arah tubuhku. Tangan-tanganku penuh dengan plester dan perban. Aku pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangkat−

−sweater?

Tunggu, seingatku aku tidak mengenakan sweater. Dan lagi, aku tidak punya sweater berwarna …

Merah muda?

Dan sepertinya indera perasaku kini telah bekerja dengan normal. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melilit leherku. Langsung kulepas benda itu, dan mendapati syal dengan warna merah _maroon _tanpa motif norak berada di tanganku. Aku pun meletakkan syal itu di atas meja yang kosong itu, lalu melepaskan mantel yang kukenakan. Dan pada saat itu juga sepertinya otakku kini bisa bekerja dengan normal.

Tunggu dulu?

Sejak kapan mantelku mengecil? Dan sejak kapan mantelku berwarna coklat?

Aku meletakkan mantel itu bersama dengan syal itu, lalu disusul oleh sweater yang sempat melekat padaku. Dan kudapati kaos _turtle neck _berwarna hitam yang memang kukenakan tadi sore. Terdapat beberapa bekas robekan di sana. Cih, kelihatannya bajingan-bajingan itu berhasil merobek pakaian kesukaanku.

Akan kubuat mereka menyesal telah melakukannya!

Aku dengan agak ragu mengangkat pakaianku, dan mendapati luka pada tubuhku yang kini terlilit dengan perban dan plester di sana sini. Dan aku pun langsung meraba kepalaku. Aku merasakan kain yang agak tebal kini melilit dengan sempurna di sana.

Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?

Si lelaki itu kini keluar dengan segelas besar coklat hangat yang masih sangat mengepul. Lelaki itu pun meletakkan segelas coklat hangat itu di atas mejaku. Aku menatapnya dengan rasa bingung, dan lelaki itu pun membalas tatapanku dengan ekspresi bingung juga.

"Ada apa? Apa−"

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini? Maksudku mengobati luka-lukaku dan membawaku sampai ke sini?"

Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa saat, dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sama. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi itu tergantikan dengan senyuman hangat yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Tidak bukan aku. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu, yang menolongmu adalah seorang perempuan. Ah, sayangnya ia melarangku untuk memberitahukan ciri-cirinya padamu."

Aku tertegun, lama. Pikiranku terus melayang pada kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Dan pada saat itulah suatu pemikiran gila melintas dikepalaku … Apa jangan-jangan−

"Tapi, satu hal tentangnya. Gadis itu sangat manis."

−ia adalah gadis yang selalu memberikan bento rahasia itu padaku?

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Manis? Aku tidak tahu ada gadis yang manis di dunia ini selain−

"Oh ya, cepat kau minum coklat hangat itu, nanti keburu dingin. Oh ya, gadis itu menitipkan ini padamu. Ah ya, sebentar!"

Tanpa menunggu kujawab, lelaki itu dengan seenaknya−lagi, kini tengah sibuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada dibalik konter _pastries _yang ada di depannya. Dan ia pun kembali dengan sepiring tart mini yang berada di tangannya.

"Dia bilang ini untukmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat menikmati." Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong memandangi sepiring tart mini dengan secarik kertas yang ada di sampingnya.

Perlahan, kuambil kertas itu. Terdapat tulisan tangan yang amat aku kenali di sana.

'_Merry Christmas Sasori-kun! Semoga kau suka dengan syalnya. Aku tidak tahu apa warna kesukaanmu, tapi aku harap kau tidak keberatan memakainya lain waktu._

_p.s: cepat sembuh ya! Jangan berkelahi lagi :o'_

Dan entah kenapa aku kembali merasakan kehangatan dalam dadaku, dan kini jantungku kelihatannya memacu darahku jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan, senyum pun terbentuk dari bibirku. Aku mengambil garpu yang tersedia di samping piringku dan memotong _tart _yang sedari tadi berada di depanku. Potongan coklat itu pun masuk dengan mulus ke dalam mulutku.

Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara lagu natal dari luar sana. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Mengamati bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya malam ini.

_Selamat natal juga, gadis asing._

.

.

"Hei, apa kau tahu Sakura-_chan _akan pindah?"

Aku mendengar suara desas desus yang sedari tadi mengganggu acara tidurku. Tunggu, tadi siapa yang dia bilang? Sakura-_chan? _Haruno Sakura maksudnya?

Sudah beberapa sejak gosip itu beredar, dan sejak beberapa hari itu pulalah acara tidurku tidak tenang lagi. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku mendengar berita itu dadaku berdenyut sakit.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku mengeram pelan, berusaha untuk kembali dalam mimpiku yang sempat tertunda. Namun berapa lama pun aku mencoba, sepertinya aku tidak berhasil. Kata-kata itu pun terus saja terngiang dalam kepalaku.

Dan kembali, dadaku berdenyut sakit untuk kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini.

.

.

Dan waktu pun terus berlalu. Dan berita tentang kepindahan si gadis berambut berwarna merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura pun benar-benar terjadi.

Dapat kulihat anak-anak dikelasku kini tengah membereskan bukunya. Atas saran wali kelasku yang bawel, Namikaze-_sensei, _kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi mengantar gadis aneh itu ke bandara. Ralat, aku tidak memutuskan hal itu.

Namun entah kenapa, dadaku semakin lama berdenyut semakin sakit. Rasanya hati ini tidak rela untuk melepaskan gadis itu pergi.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Dan kelas pun kini telah sepi. Aku yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa memutuskan untuk kembali pada posisi tidurku. Namun belum sempat aku meletakkan kepalaku pada lipatan tanganku, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut blonde−yang kuketahui sebagai teman baik si gadis aneh itu−kini tengah berdiri di samping mejaku dengan tangan yang dilipat dengan dadanya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Mau ikut tidak?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku lalu memutuskan kembali pada posisi tidurku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku dapat mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang mulai samar, beserta kata-kata umpatan yang sepertinya keluar dari mulut si gadis pirang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tanpa sadar tubuhku tergerak sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa sekarang aku berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan aku pun sampai pada bis yang ditempati oleh rombongan kelas kami pada detik terakhir. Untungnya masih terdapat sebuah beberapa kursi kosong di sana. Aku pun berjalan menuju kursi kosong terdekat.

Walau samar, aku menangkap suatu suara dekat telingaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tadi menegurku.

"_Arigatou." _ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku pun kemudian mendudukkan tubuhku pada kursi yang kutuju, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada jendela yang berada di samping tempat dudukku.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di bandara. Dan aku dapat melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut merah itu dari kejauhan. Gadis itu kini terlihat sedang memeluk teman-temannya. Dan dapat aku lihat air mata telah sedari tadi membasahi pipi pucat itu.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin segera berlari ke sana dan memeluk gadis itu.

Tapi tidak, aku masih cukup waras.

Dan kenapa aku harus memeluknya?

Dan saat itu juga tatapan kami bertemu. Aku dapat melihat sorot mata berwarna kehijauan itu kini tengah menatap padaku. Entah ilusi atau apa, kini aku dapat melihat senyum terkembang dari bibir gadis itu. Dan sedetik kemudian pandangan gadis itu teralih pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Aku perlahan memegang kemejaku dan meremasnya pelan.

Kenapa melihat senyumannya membuat dadaku jadi sakit?

Dan pesawat yang membawa gadis berambut merah muda itu kini telah lepas landas, membawa gadis itu jauh ke atas langit. Mataku sedari tadi tak lepas dari pergerakan pesawat itu. Semakin lama semakin terlihat kecil, dan pada akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Dapat kurasakan sesuatu menepuk pundakku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mendapati Namikaze-_sensei _kini tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Akasuna."

Dengan agak ragu aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti punggung wali kelasku itu. dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang pandanganku tak dapat terlepas dari langit biru di atas sana.

.

.

.

_Mungkin kita bersama dalam waktu yang tidak lama_

_Bahkan kita belum dekat satu sama lain._

_Tapi bolehkan aku berharap?_

_Bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi._

_Hey,_

_mungkin ini aneh, dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali._

.

.

.

_Tapi kenapa semenjak kepergianmu hatiku kembali merasa hampa?_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Hey semuanya~ hehehe. aku kembali dengan bagian kedua fic ini :D

maaf kalo misalnya ada typos, ga sempet meriksa gara2 numpang ngupload d sekolah. MODEM SAYA ABIS KAWAN KAWAN T_T *nangis dipojokan*

terima kasih sudah membaca. reviewnya ditunggu~ saran, kritik dan flame diterima :D

* * *

**Omake**

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian si gadis aneh itu, dan sudah sejak seminggu juga aku tidak menerima bento dari orang tak kukenal itu. Dan kotak bento yang berada dalam laciku pun sudah seminggu terbaring tak berdaya di sana.

Ini aneh.

Dan kini bel istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi. Semua anak-anak dengan cepat langsung menyerbu pintu keluar kelas, meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih termangu di atas mejaku. Aku pun mengambil kotak bento yang berada di sana. Kupandangi kotak itu, lama.

Pikiranku pun melayang ke arah pesan-pesan yang kukirim bersama orang asing itu beberapa hari terakhir. Sampai pada akhirnya aku teringat suatu pesan.

_'Hey, kalau nanti aku pergi apakah kau akan merindukanku?'_

Deg.

Pandanganku pun langsung teralih pada kursi yang seminggu belakangan ini telah tidak ditempati lagi. Dan dadaku kembali berdenyut sakit. Sakitnya bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dan tanpa sadar, setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

Air mata pertama yang kukeluarkan sejak kematian ibuku dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berlalu …

Aku mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain, dan mereka pun mulai dapat menerimaku. Dan aku pun tidak pernah berkelahi lagi.

Bahkan hubunganku dengan ayah tiriku mulai membaik.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupku. Seakan-akan hatiku merasa hampa sejak kepergian gadis aneh itu−Haruno Sakura.

Dan entah kenapa, sejak saat itu aku sering memandangi kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahku itu.

.

.

.

_Mungkin ini memang terlalu terlambat_

_Untuk menyadari perasaanku padamu …_

.

.

.

_Terima kasih untuk menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Really the Fin**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebagaimanapun suatu rahasia dipendam dalam-dalam_

_Pada akhirnya semuanya akan terungkap kembali_

_Dan sebagaimana jahatnya takdir mempermainkan kedua insan_

_Mereka pasti akan bersatu kembali_

.

.

.

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**A Revealed Secret**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**Gaje Overload, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, OOC tingkat akut, rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut berwarna senada dengan bunga khas negara itu−bunga sakura−kini tengah berjalan melawan arus diantara lautan manusia di kota besar itu−Tokyo. Rambut merah muda sepunggung gadis itu kini terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, mengingat sedari tadi gadis itu menabrak orang-orang yang silih berganti melintas di dekatnya. Pada kedua tangan itu terdapat sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas penting yang ia butuhkan untuk melamar di tempat kerjanya yang baru.

Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu terus berjalan dalam lautan manusia tersebut tanpa berniat sekalipun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Kadang tubuh gadis itu terasa oleng ketika tak sengaja tubuhnya ditabrak oleh orang-orang yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Namun baru saja gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, tubuh gadis itu terdorong, menyebabkan gadis berusia 23 tahun itu jatuh terduduk. Dengan segera Sakura langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya dan membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang kini berceceran di atas tanah bersalju.

Dan pandangan gadis itu pun terhalang oleh sebuah tangan yang turut membantu membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran tersebut. Si penolong itu kemudian bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, diikuti oleh Sakura yang kini tengah mengebas-kebaskan roknya yang terkena salju.

"Ini, kertasmu," suara maskulin pun terdengar di telinga gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut, membuat ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan saat itu juga emerald dan hazel saling bersibobrok untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun tersebut. Dan dapat Sakura lihat senyum tercipta dari bibir sang penolong bersurai kemerahan tersebut.

"Seperti _déjà vu_ ya, Haruno Sakura."

Sebelum Sakura dapat bereaksi, tangan yang tertutup dengan mantel tersebut melingkari tubuhnya, membawa tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan yang hangat. Dan kedua iris Sakura melebar ketika ia mendengar kata-kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir pria tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu …"

Tangis Sakura pun pecah sudah. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia pun memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sedari tadi merengkuhnya, saling berbagi kehangatan diantara lautan manusia yang kini menjadi saksi perjumpaan mereka kembali.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasori-_kun."_

_._

_._

_._

_Karena sebagaimanapun takdir dengan jahatnya memisahkan mereka_

_Pada akhirnya benang merah yang terlilit pada kedua jari mereka itulah_

_Yang akan menuntun mereka kembali_

_Karena cinta tidak mengenal jarak dan waktu_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

yeeeey, saya kembali dengan epilog fic ini.

yang berharap bakal happy ending, here you go~ maaf kalo pendek, abis emng epilog si whahahah. alasan yg lain, karena otak saya lg stuck :p

dan yang mungkin menunggu sekuelnya, akan saya pikirkan. ide sih ada, cuma perwujudannya yang susah *cieelah* jadi, tunggu saja ya xD

saat saya membuat series ini, saya mendengarkan lagu JUJU - sakura ame, spontania ft. azu - onaji sora mitsumeteru anata ni, sama you and i ( gatau yg nyanyi siapa, memorycard saya keformat boooo D'x ) lagu2 itu jadi _mood booster_ saya buat nulis fic ini ( mskipun gatau arti lagunya apa, huahahahah )

makasih uda baca fic saya ini. reviewnya ditunggu ya. saran, kritik dan flame diterima. asalkan yang konkrit dan konstruktif ya :D

* * *

**Omake**

"Jadi, kau akan bekerja dimana?" tanya Sasori sembari menggandeng tangan gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya. Si gadis pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicara di sampingnya.

"Ermm, Sabaku Corp. Kau sekarang bekerja dimana, Sasori-_kun?" _seringai pun muncul dari bibir lelaki berusia 23 tahun tersebut.

"Kau akan melamar sebagai apa, Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si gadis. Tapi sepertinya Sakura yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Sasori bersemangat.

"Sekretaris direktur. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit, karena kudengar sainganku yang mengincar posisi ini amat banyak. Selain itu dari gosip yang kudengar, direkturnya masih muda dan tampan." cerita Sakura antusias, tanpa memperhatikan seringai Sasori yang semakin melebar.

"Kau bilang apa? Direkturnya muda dan tampan?" tanya Sasori. Sakura pun langsung menutup mulutnya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak gugup.

"I−Itu … kata orang kok, Sasori-_kun … _Kau tidak marah 'kan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasori menggeleng pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura dan mengambil berkas yang semula berada dalam genggaman gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Kemudian lelaki bersurai merah darah itu berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau mulai bekerja Sakura. Ingat, jangan telat. Dan usahakan datang sebelum jam delapan!" Sasori berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegangi berkas kerja Sakura, meninggalkan si gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini berdiri mematung dengan emerald yang mengerjap-kerjap dan mulut yang membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

_Dan sepertinya kisah cinta mereka yang baru akan dimulai detik itu juga_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Really The Fin**

* * *

bagi yg agak bingung sama omakenya, akan saya jelaskan sedikit disini.

nama akasuna nya sasori kan diambil dari nama mamanya. nah pas itu mamanya kan nikah lagi ( spoiler chap 2.) selebihnya biar anda menebaknya sendiri.

ciaaao~ see you on another story guys~


End file.
